vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguy
|-|Doom 1+2= |-|Doom 3= |-|Doom 4= Summary The Doomguy, also known as the Doom marine or just the Marine, is the is the main character in the Doom series of science fiction horror video games created by id Software, and its sequels and spin-off media. He is a space marine dressed in green combat armor who never speaks onscreen as well as our hero at the end of Doom II. He has little defined personality, as he is supposed to represent the player themselves. In all the games, this protagonist is a futuristic marine that is never specifically referred to by name. A different way of referring to the protagonist is as the player, although this is a technical designation similar to that of the player character in role-playing games. Other products that extend the Doom franchise do provide a name for the main character. The Doom novels roughly based on the classic games give the marine the name of Flynn Taggart, and in the Doom movie, the name of the protagonist is John Grimm, nicknamed Reaper. Another game from id Software, Quake III Arena, includes a playable character named Doom that is presented as an incarnation of the so-called Doomguy (as well as a female version named Crash, and another distinct marine character named Phobos). In Doom II RPG the playable marine character is named Stan Blazkowicz, who is a descendent of William "B.J." Blazkowicz of Wolfenstein 3D. John Kane is the marine of the Doom 3 novels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C to 9-A with most weapons, 9-A to 8-C with heavier weaponry, at least 9-B with physical blows, 7-C physical blows with Berserker, 7-C with the BFG, at least 7-C with Unmaker against demons | 7-C physically, Higher with Berserker. Name: Doomguy/Doom Marine, his real name is unofficial but it's either Flynn "Fly" Taggart (in the novels), B.J. Blazkowicz III (in Doom RPG), Stan Blazkowicz (in Doom II RPG), goes by Doomslayer in Doom 4/2016 reboot. Origin: DOOM Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties | Hundreds of Years. Classification: Human, US Space Marine Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, stamina and pain tolerance, expert marksman and hth combatant, capable strategist, master with many different firearms and weapons, skilled chainsaw user, his Mega armor can shield him from gunfire, melee attacks and superheated plasma shots with its energy shield, can increase his strength and durability for a limited time with Berserker, can increase his strength, durability and slow down time for a limited time with The Artifact, can absorb the lifeforce of his victims and transfer it into the himself with Soul Cube, has high resistance to hellfire and toxic waste, Cross-universal teleportation portals (Can survive entrance in both demonic and technological interdimensional portals) | Longevity Attack Potency: At least Street level to Small Building level with most weapons, Small Building level to Building level with with various weapons such as rocket launchers and plasma guns, at least Wall level with physical blows (Capable of killing demons on this level with his bare fists), Town level physical blows with Berserker (Capable of killing the Cyberdemon, though thia takes a fair amount of time to accomplish), Town level with the BFG 9000. At least Town level with the Unmaker. | Town level physically. (As seen through Glory Kills, he is capable of mutilating the strongest demons in the game, including the Cyberdemon, with his bare hands. In-game lore states that none of the forces of Hell were strong enough to defeat him, and that the only way they were able to stop him was by imprisoning him.), Higher with Berserker. (His already immense strength is amplified tenfold.) Speed: Subsonic+ (He can easily outrun 660 mph rockets with his full metal armor), High Hypersonic reflexes/reaction time (Capable of reacting to Plasma Rifle shots and even faster projectiles, that are at least comparable to solar winds), | Likely the same as previous incarnations. Lifting Strength: at least Class 5 (The original Doom 1 manual says the Baron of Hell "weighs as much as a pickup truck"), possibly Class 25 (Cyberdemons are about 5-6 times taller than a human and have 216 times the mass as a human, weighing approximately 18,713 kg.), likely Class K with Berserker (Increases his strength tenfold) | Far higher (Several times stronger than his previous incarnation. Capable of ripping out one of the Cyberdemon's horns with his bare hands, without the Berserker.) Striking Strength: at least Wall Class (Can punch out demons with his bare hands), Town Class with Berserker (He can punch Cyberdemons to death, which can take multiple hits from the BFG) | Town class (Strong enough to smash the Cyberdemon's head in one hit.) Higher with Berserker. Durability: At least Wall level without his armor, Small Building level with his Megaarmor, at least Town level with Berserker. He can use the powerups of hell without any problem; said supernatural items are capable of rendering either normal humans and demons insane, induces pain and/or destroys the internal organs. | Town level, Higher with Berserker. Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Can survive for a long time without eating and drinking, resisting hell's temperature, battle for hours on end without rest and even running at great speeds without tiring) | Nearly limitless, (Spent 'eons of time' in Hell without eating, drinking, sleeping, or tiring, and was heavily implied to have been fighting demons the entire time.) Range: Extended melee range, several thousand meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: His Mega Armor, brass knuckles, fire axe, grenades, fire extinguisher, Chainsaw, Pistol, Shotgun, Super Shotgun, Machine Gun, Chaingun, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Gun, BFG9000, Unmaker (only hurts demons), Grabber (gravity gun), and Berserker. | Praetor Armor, Gauss Cannon and most other previously mentioned weaponry. Intelligence: Is one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Can use any conventional tool and armament. Is an excellent military tactician; can come up with attack strategies and adapt on the fly while facing down any threat. His actions have led to the downfall of numerous amount of demonic invaders’ plans. | Possesses countless centuries of combat experience as a result of being trapped in Hell for several lifetimes worth of years. Weaknesses: His energy shields from his armor don't regenerate. Key: Doomguy | Doomslayer Others Notable Victories: Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Doom Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Time Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Iconic Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Horror Characters